Red Silhouette
by kirigayahaseo701
Summary: A package. With just a package, a kingdom are on edge. Traitor and tears are the most thing that you see. While for love, It's almost like a rose. Can be earned when you surpass the hard thorns, those thorns of traitor and tears. (Bubbline story)
1. The package

It was an ordinary day for Princess Bonibbel. The pink castle and all her creatures are still the same as ever. Some science experiment here and there. Really, nothing out of the box.

Our princess, coated in her long white lab coat and a pink long dress beneath it, was mixed some weird liquid then heated it up while took some notes from it. She gazed at the thing so hard that if you saw it in person you will think that the thing will burn, not because of the fire but because of her gaze. She even didn't cast her gaze away when she takes some notes. And miraculously, her notes are beautiful and excellent. Maybe being a scientist and princess at the same time can do that to you.

A knock followed by her Butler voice distracted her,

"Princess, a strange package has arrived. There is no address, just a fake name from the sender. Anonymous. Judged by the lack of royal stamp, it's not from the other kingdom, nor an ally. I personally recommended that we dispose this package, we never know what's in there. It can harmed you, princess."

The princess perked when she heard word 'package'. She never received a package before, only letter. Let alone from an 'Anonymous'. Now this seems interesting for her. Package from Anonymous? Heh, of course princess Bonibbel dismissed the idea to dispose it.

"I think we should see what's inside it. Maybe It just a gift-"

"-or maybe it's a threat," Princess Bonibbel just rolled her eyes.

"Calm down. At least we have to know what's inside it before we dispose it."

Peppermint sighed and nodded his head. He know he can't win over her princess. A princess order is always absolute.

"Very well then, but please let me do the work."

Without waiting an answer, peppermint crouched down, grab a pen and use the tip of the pen to cut the seal. He place his pen beside him and opened the box. He gasped, his eyes bulged a little. His mouth gaped, not expecting this kind of thing. Bonibbel watch how her butler face switched from curious to terror in split of second.

"What's wrong?"

She walked slowly to him.

"Princess.., "

A gasp leave her mouth when she take a peek inside the box.

"..It's a dead rat."

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

the castle are in panic when the news of the whole 'dead rat package' spreaded. All the banana guard trained like crazy. The folks run from here and there, searching for safe places in case the sender start to destroy their village. Peppermint sended dozens letters, asking for an alliance, or soldier, **_something_** that can keep the princess save.

Surprisingly, the most sane person is Bonibbel herself. She keep a straight face (sometime she smiled which are weird given the situation is supposed to threat her) and does more crazy experiment or whatever. Only God know what she doing.

Peppermint tried to tell the princess that she need to stay in her room with at least 5 banana guard at her door. He even dare to grab bonibbel's wrist and (tried) drag her back to her room. But since he was so small (compared to Bonibble), he was powerless. It's hard to get his princess out from the experiment room. After some thought, he finally settled down with,

"Princess, you may stay in this room but you have to be guarded by the most skillful creature. I will send some secret letters to all kingdom, wishing their most trusted and skillful soldier to guard you, princess. After that, we will pick one from those soldier to be your guardian and the other will search for the Anonymous. They will be rewarded with a lot of money or they will become an alliance for us. The reward is your decision but the idea to send secret letter is my decision and I'm not hesitate to send it right now. "

Bonibble abruptly stopped as she pictured she wuth some ugly and scary creature all time. Yeah, hell no. After all, she was going to make the most powerful weapon to defend herself and her kingdom.

"No need to do that peppermint. I can defend myself perfectly. I'm close to finishing this weapon. A gun that can-" before she rambled about that soon-to-be gun, Peppermint cut her off.

"Princess, a faithful guardian is more than just a weapon," A sigh came out from his mouth, "Princess, now I will definitely do this. My apologies for being too disrespectful but this is what I want to do, what our people want to do, to keep you save. To try to save you from whatever threat that will came upon this kingdom. I will take my leave now, princess. " Without waiting for an answer, he gave a courtesy bow and left the room.

 _'Greeeeaaaatttttt'_ Bonibble rubbed her eyes in annoyance.

 _'that dead rat already caused me so much trouble. i wish i could kill the Anonymous now.'_

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Somewhere, so far away. A tall man looked out from his castle, gazing at the bright full moon. His long black tattered cloak covered his frame while for his face, he wear nothing to cover at all. His pointed ears catched the sound of footstep.

In his throne room, arrived a pale man, crouched down in fear and respect for his leader. The pale man head faced the long red carpet under him.

The tall man turn his head slightly and glared hard at the pale man. He opened his mouth, showing two sharp canines that can punctured your flesh deeply.

Came the low hard voice from him,

"Speak"

The pale man gulped slightly while his head still faced at the red carpet, too scared to look at his lord.

"My Lord, The Candy Kingdom has send dozens secret letter to all kingdom."

"And let me guess, they didn't send us those secret letter?"

The pale man gulped again. His throat suddenly felt so dry.

"Y-yes My Lord, They didn't send us"

In split of second, the Lord standing in front of his informant. He grabbed his informant's neck and painfully lift him. The Lord's red eyes glowed as he stared at the scared pale face. His cloak slightly blowed, made him seems bigger and more powerful. The Lord put more pressure to his grip. The pale man on his hand struggled to lessened the pain. No, not because he can't breathe, after all, he was dead and always be dead. No need for oxygen.

But it didn't meant that he can't feel pain. He can feel his neck bones breaking slowly.

"Why? I'm the most powerful king. My kingdom is the most feared. Everyone, Everything bow to me. Begging for safety. but Why they didn't send my kingdom the letter?!"

"I... I don't know...my lord..." He answered in his raspy voice.

The Lord scowled and squinted his eyes. For a while, he didn't strangle the pale man, only lifting him. Slowly, a smirk replaced the scowl.

"Very well then, " the Lord dropped him. The pale informant groaned and rubbed his sore neck. He can feel marks of his Lord's claw on his neck.

"I want you to steal one of those secret letter. Bring it to me. I will make my subordinate to copy it and change the address. I want it to be like the secret letter are meant to me. To my kingdom! I can't have what I want without that. Now you know to do not disappoint me. Or else... there will be hell to pay."

the pale man nodded and run away from him, away from his insanity.

"Marceline, my daughter."

from the shadow, a woman with a silk black hair and deep glowing red eyes came out. Clothed in dark grey tank top underneath a black leather jacket and black tattered jeans belted by a red belt, she carried her axe behind her back. her right hand gripping her white wolf mask that can cover her face except her forehead, eyes, nose, and mouth. She replied with her husky, deep yet womanly voice,

"Yes?"

"Make sure that our plan work perfectly."

"Of course, Father."

The woman turned and walked to the big tall window. Her red tight leather boots didn't make any voice of footstep, it almost like she walked barefoot. she opened the window and levitated slowly.

"And one thing Marceline"

The daughter of the lord stopped but didn't turn her head to face his father. She knew what her father want to say.

"Do not let anything turn your trust in me. Remember you're mine and I can do anything to you."

The woman gaze hardened towards the dark starless sky.

"Yes, Father."

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

 **Hey! thanks for reading this story.**

 **I know that I have a (really) bad grammar, I have 68 in English for fuck sake.**

 **so I will be happy if you want to correct my mistake!**

 **once again, Thank you!**


	2. Secret letter

**before you read, I would like to apologize for the delayed update. My fan fiction has quite an error, so all my document went missing. I have to make a new one. And while I intended to continue this, I'm still a bit upset so I went make a oneshot (not bubbline but whiterose) before continuing this.** **sorry.**

 **And just for reminder :** **THERE WILL BE A LOT OC (YOU DONT HAVE TO KNOW THEM, THEY ARE JUST FOR THE SAKE TO MAKE THE STORY MERRIER) AND THE TIMELINE IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT FROM THE ORIGINAL ADVENTURE TIME.** **Thank you and enjoy the story**

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

 _To all kingdom_

 _To all Alliances_

 _To dearest Vampire King and Queen_

 _The time has come for us, the Candy Kingdom, to request some help._

 _A package has arrived at the Candy Kingdom. Not just any package, but a package of threat._

 _A dead rat was found inside it. We all knew a dead rat meant a war. A menace. And thus kindly, we requested your most trusted soldier to come to our kingdom._

 _Not because any reason beside to guard Princess B. Bubblegum. From all soldier that has arrived at candy kingdom, One will be the Princess guard while the other will be the search party, searching for the sender with a name 'Anonymous'_

 _A Match will be held to determine Princess B. Bubblegum personal guard_.

 _At Candy Castle's Training field_

 _Midday_

 _XX-XX-XXXX_

 _Reward will be given to the one who can catch_ _Anonymous and the one who can keep Princess B. Bubblegum safe._

 _signed,_

 _Candy Kingdom_

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Mruahahaha. Splendid! as expected! You copied the letter perfectly. The 'Vampire' word looked exactly like the writer's original handwriting."

The Vampire Lord laughed hard. His grin looked so evil, canines showed it sharpness. Without any further information, the Lord folded the fake letter back and gave it to his daughter.

"You know what you have to do."

Marceline nodded her head and put the fake letter to her pocket. She adjusted her black cowboy hat on her head and checked her white double guns. After putting the guns inside her jacked, she made sure all the gun's bullets are on her small bag that attached to her red belt. She didn't forgot to glance at her axe, ensuring the axe has it usual sharpness.

"I will take my leave father."

She didn't wait for any respond. She wore her wolf mask. Her eyes glowed a little under the mask, frightened the copywrither a lot. The woman dipped her head in respect as she walked to the big window and feeling the wind waved her dark hair.

"Don't mess this up, or I'll hunt you myself, daughter"

The woman only stop to listened his 'advice' for a moment before she fly out; readied her father plan on her head.

"gehehehe...haha.. hahahaha! hAhAHaHaAhAhAhAHaHaAhAha!!!!!!!!!"

The lord laughed, like he lost in insanity. The copywriter looked at his boss while frozen in front of him.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Princess B. bubblegum was in her lab, still working on her soon-to-be gun. Her hair are tied in a mess bun and she wore her glasses.

Peppermint knocked and enterd the lab. He slightly glared at his princess who hasn't left her lab at all. He coughed.

"Princess, I have sended all the letters"

Bubblegum stopped her hands and faced peppermint. She sighed.

 _'I already said that we didn't need to do that... '_

"I know what you're thinking princess. But please, let us do this. We want to keep you safe."

"Yes, I know that all of you are worried about me. But I'm still thinking that we don't have to do this. "

"Princess... " Peppermint shaked his head while trying his hardest to not sighing in front of his princess.

"The letter was out. Please, At least arrive at the training field. You can see the match and your future guard."

and with that, the Butler bowed and stepped out from the lab, leaving Bubblegum to groaned at the thought wasting time for pointless match while she can keep making the gun.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

at the destined day, all the participants are gathered atat the training field. The grass on the field become a witness to the heavy atmosphere. There were almost twenty soldier from different kingdom, waiting for an instruction to be given. Princess Bonibbel Bubblegum walked to a stage that has readied just for her. Her folks already made sure that she can see the match but still away from the danger that the participants may brought to her.

Suddenly, all of the soldier sensed something off. There was an unnatural aura coming from their right. In instict, they turned their head and was greeted by a slender woman figure who wears a big black cowboy hat to shield her face from the sun. the white mask and those red glowing eyes stood out on her dark clothes. The axe on her back gave a menacing appearance for all the match's audiences. Her double guns shined when it hit the light. She fly down and stepped her foot to the grass.

"Vampire!!!!"

A banana guard has shouted at the figure. All participants and guards raised their weapon and pointed it towards the woman. Some banana guards has circled the princess to ensure her safety, including Peppermint.

The woman looked disinterest at them. She showed no fear. As if their sharp swords and arrows were just a toys. A baby toys.

With a loud battle cry, they ran closer to the woman. The swords are up, the spears are pointed, and all those weapons are threatened her.

She keep a stoic posture even if a spear almost split her head to two. Almost.

The woman held up a letter with Candy's Kingdom Stample on the center. Successfully freezed all people in the field. They stared at the letter with complete shock.

 _'They invited a_ vampire

To say Bonibble was shocked was an understatement. She was totally _flabbergasted._ She didn't know Peppermint was _that_ desperate, even inviting a vampire to this match!

Bonibbel turned to her faithful Butler, ready to ask for an explanation. But before she can utter a single word, she paused to look at Peppermint's face.

His eyes was wide and his jaw was one the floor. If he was a human, Bonibbel imagined that he losing all of his face's color, leaving him paled.

The unexpected guest opened the letter and showed it. The closest guard took the letter and began reading it. He could give a goldfish a run for its money if he keeps open-closed his mouth.

"S-she... was invited... "

Peppermint quickly gathered his bearing before walked slowly to her. Bonibbel followed closely behind him.

"I-I'm deeply sorry, Ms. Vampire... We didn't know you were... invited..."

The Vampire raised her eyebrow underneath the mask.

"Didn't it's you who send the letter to us?"

She replied with her deep and kind of husky voice. Damn, for some reason, that voice left a hot sensation in her stomach. Not a hurt hot... but rather that pleasant warm yet hot feel.

"It seems that our sender has send the letter wrong. as far as I can tell, I do not remember addressed the letter for Vampire's kingdom. ah, please. Pardon my rudeness." He bowed to the taller woman.

The woman's eyes glowed angrily as she snatched her letter from the guard hands. She shoving it to Peppermint and gave him a menacing glare.

"I certainly read the letter. You have addressed it **DIRECTLY** to my kingdom! Or did you has send a fake letter?!"

Both Peppermint and Bonibble read the letter. In Peppermint's Handwriting, the letter seems real and really addressed to them.

 _'To dearest Vampire King and Queen'_

"Or did you want a war, gum? It's my pleasure to tell the king about your fake letter, I'll be sure he will be thrilled about some bloody-bath. But I know it's the last thing you need. isn't it, Princess?"

She tore her gaze and looked at the Princess. Blazing red met soft pink. They stared a each other for a minute before she broke it.

"Very well, then please fill the data Beemo wil give to you. Might as well use a hand from the night creature. It will be a huge help."

Bonibbel gestured her hand to Beemo. The woman narrowed her eyelids she took the letter from Peppermint hand. She put the letter back to her pocket before walked to Beemo.

"Princess?!"

Peppermint half-shouted half-whispered as soon as the Vampire neared Beemo. He can't believed his princess has let the dangerous creature on this match.

"There is only two option, Peppermint. This or war. And I choose the first. "

the princess smiled softly at peppermint; hopping the Butler wouldn't give her an earful speech. Peppermint's eyes twitched before he shook his head and sighing.

"I... yes. It is indeed the wisest choice now that I thought of it. I just hope she won't cause is any more trouble and didn't kill us on our back."

Peppermint rubbed his temple. Just the thought of it already gave him a headache.

"While I'm still confused how they can get the letter, that problem can be solved anytime... I will investigate this matter as soon as the match ended. "

Princess bubblegum nodded and glancing at the vampire. It seems she already fill the form. Oh poor Beemo, he looked so scared of the vampire.

The woman was back at the center of the field. Princess decided that it's about time the match begun. She walked with Peppermint to the stage and sat at the destined chair for her while Peppermint stood beside her. Beemo ran to the princess and curled in her lap. He keeps trembled. Bubblegum patted his back and asked,

"What's wrong?"

Beemo looked up at his princess before shakingly replied.

"S-she's... Marceline... the best.. v-vampire's fighter..."

bubblegum furrowed her eyebrows. Who's Marceline? She never heard of it. is she some kind of guard? Now that she think of it, can a woman as slim as her can be a guard?

"I never heard of her"

"O-of course... h-h-her glory has ended thousands years ago... S-s-she was... an underdog... "

 _'God, a vampire's figter. an Underdog. Just how much information that I miss?!"_

Bonibbel looked at the Vampire, Marceline, if she heard it correctly.

 _'Oh well, it's not like she can win this match. With a petite body like that, can she win over those bulky participants? huh yeah, I think not.'_ Oh boy, How wrong she is.


End file.
